Back to the place we're i met you
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: Train decides to re-visit the town he left behind after Saya's tragic death, but once there, he discovers some people are stubborn enough to cheat even death itself. TrainxSaya, cute oneshot, kinda long though.


**Disclaimer: I don't own black cat**

**Anyway, thanks for clicking my first one-shot ******

Train yawned and stretched as he stood up. He'd fallen asleep on the bus again. He looked out the window at the country side rushing past. The place he was heading, he didn't know why he wanted to go back; all it held was bad memories. But he thought it was about time, it was, after all the one year anniversary since Saya had been killed. He sighed and searched through his bag for some food, and as he chowed into a packet of chips he wondered about what the others were doing. Rinslet was marrying Genos, He knew that much, but as for Eve and Sven, he hadn't heard from them since the fall of Eden. True, it was him who had left, knowing he'd need time by himself, but he was starting to miss having friends by his side, complaining about his food intake, commenting on his poor style of clothes...

The bus started to slow as it reached the outskirts of town. Train hastily finished off his food, stuffed the wrapper in the bus garbage bin and stood up as the first stop arrived. He wanted to take the slow way.

The sweeper looked up at the sky. The sun was setting now. He smiled to himself. The yearly festival was going to start, fireworks and all. He never made it to the last one. Maybe she'd still be alive if he'd went early, like he'd wanted to...but he thought if he had of arrived early, he would've seemed eager. At the time he didn't know what he was eager for, but as soon as Train had seen Saya's body, bleeding on the ground, that so called "witch" who had opened his eyes and his heart, he'd known that would be the first and last time he'd let himself fall in love.

He left his things in the motel room and went out the door. He was going to the festival, to see the fireworks, eat the food, and have fun.

It was still a little while before the fireworks started, so there weren't as many people as Train had expected. He bought some popcorn and some milk and stood against a wall to eat, glancing around at all the happy people. A few meters away, there was a karaoke stage, and the guy up at the moment was terrible, it made Train laugh. Finally, the guy finished and laughed with a bow, and got off the stage. The announcer, who was also laughing, came up to the mic and smiled to announce the next person.

'Ok, that was awful. Next up, a girl from our very own home town, Saya Minutsuki!'

Train almost choked in shock. He looked up with startled golden eyes, and the dead girl Saya stepped onto the stage. Her brown hair was a little longer, she was wearing a different kimono, but that smile...and those eyes...they were hers. Train, unsure if this was a hallucination, walked closer amongst the crowd to watch. Saya took the microphone in her hand, and as the music started, she started to sing. Instantly, Trains heart started beating hard. She was singing the song from when they'd first met. Was this some kind of joke?! A cruel trick? Was he dreaming?

Tears welled in his eyes. He turned around and ran. On the stage, Saya spotted him running and faltered momentarily in tune, then quickly sped up to get back in.

Train leant against the wall, panting, and let himself slide to the ground. It was quiet and dark here. He opened his eyes and stared at the black sky. What was going on? Was it really her? How could it be? He'd seen her die! But then Sven had told him there wasn't another body...But what was...

'SHUT UP!' He screamed at himself mentally 'THIS WONT GET SOLVED BY ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!'

He sighed and stood up. He would go find the girl, and ask her himself; who was she?

Saya stood near the bay, ready for the fireworks to go off.

'That couldn't have been Train,' she said aloud 'but...Trains body was never found after the explosion ...'

Suddenly, there came the sound of approaching footsteps. The female sweeper turned to see Train stopping in front of her with a confused look on his face.

'Train?!'

Train nodded slowly, then got this really arrogant look on his face.

'Ok,' he sighed, putting his hands on his hips, 'If this is some trick, it's not funny.'

Saya blinked in surprise.

'I'm not a trick...'

'Right, then are you a hallucination? Cos if so, I'll be going to the hospital now.'

'I'm not that either you dummy!'

Train smiled. Saya looked confused.

'What?'

'You're definitely Saya.'

Saya smiled back, then stepped forward and hugged him. Train blushed slightly, caught off guard, and then hugged her back, a warm fuzzy feeling overtaking his body. After a minute, he stood back a bit, but didn't let go. After a minute of staring into each others eyes, train leaned back down and kissed her, just as the fireworks went off.

_I missed you._

_--_

_Before the explosion, a man had passed Saya's body and was able to resuscitate her, and called the ambulance. She was taken to the hospital, operated on, and was in a coma for the next few months. After waking up, she'd then spent more months in physio, and had only gotten out recently after fully recovering._

'So that's what happened' Train mused as they walked up Saya's front steps and through the door.

'So, have you gone back to sweeping?'

Saya nodded as Train sat on the couch, while the girl got some late night snacks from the kitchen.

'Hold on, there's some food in here somewhere...'

'Don't worry; I'm not really hungry anyway.'

Saya blinked in surprise, then closed the cupboard and came back into the lounge room. She sat on the couch and leaned against trains shoulder. He smiled brightly and put his arms around her.

'Wow Train, being with those friends you told me about has really changed you.'

'Is that a bad thing?' He enquired, stroking her hair and shifting position so they were lying down.

'No, you seem...happy...'

There was silence. Then-

'Train?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

' I love you too, Saya.'

She smiled and crept forward so they could kiss. Train closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, and his hand moved down to Saya's waist. He started to untie her kimono sash.

--

**Awww... Yeah, I always loved that pairing and thought it was horrible how she was killed off.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first one-shot...sorry it was so long...**


End file.
